


Five Incidents and a Successful Attempt

by dimplesandfreckles



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, could be seen as canon, or just friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimplesandfreckles/pseuds/dimplesandfreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur was having what one would call a little trouble adjusting to the modern world at times</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Incidents and a Successful Attempt

Incident number 1

“Arthur! Arthur, get down from the table, please.”  
The blonde man violently shook his head. “Not until you get that.. that.” He waved his hands around in a gesture, “thing. Away from me.”  
“Arthur.” He soothed, “it’s a vacuum cleaner. I have told you this multiple times now.”  
“Sorcery!” Arthur hissed before offering the other man a quick nod, “no offense.”  
Merlin pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, “none taken.”

Incident nr 2

“Merlin”  
“Merlin.”  
Silence fell and a blissful minute passed.  
“MERLIN”  
“Oh for the love of- what?”  
“I acquire your assistance.”  
“What now” he mumbled to himself and slid out of bed.

Arthur was stood next to the kitchen sink with his arms crossed and face in a frown.  
“I don’t understand.” He exclaimed, pointing at the microwave.  
“You’re hungry?” Merlin rubbed his eye as the other nodded.  
He groaned, “yes, but it won’t bloody work, the stupid thing.”  
“Sit. I’ll do it.”  
Arthur hopped up on the sink, watching the plate spin, truly fascinated with a piece of cold, leftover pizza in a dirty old microwave.

Merlin smiled fondly and shook his head.

Incident nr 3

“By gods, Merlin, if you think for a second that I am getting into one of those.”   
“Train.” He corrected him, “it’s a train, Arthur, and they’re fine! Completely safe.”  
“More like a treacherous snake, I’ll tell you.”  
“Arthur..” Merlin took his hand, nodding at the train, “come on.”

Incident nr 4

“I don’t like this.”  
“Tough, you’re just going to have to.”  
“I don’t like this.” He repeated.  
“Arthur.” That was a warning.  
“Well, I don’t.”  
“You are not walking around in your armour!”  
“But this thing is fine?”  
“Arthur.”  
“What happened to looking respectable?”  
“We are not having this conversation again, you are wearing the hoodie.”  
A pause.  
” ‘still don’t like it.”

Incident nr 5

“MERLIN”  
“WHAT”  
“HOW DO YOU MAKE A PHONE CALL?”  
“WHO ON EARTH WOULD YOU NEED TO MAKE A PHONE CALL TO?”  
Silence.  
“I WANT MORE OF THAT CIRCLE SHAPED BREAD WE HAD THE OTHER DAY”  
“PIZZA?”  
“YES!”  
“HOLD ON, BE RIGHT WITH YOU”

the attempt

Arthur opened the bedroom door and flopped down next to Merlin.  
He looked up from his book, “what’re you so happy about?”  
“I worked the microwave.


End file.
